


You’re Not Dreaming

by Violett92



Series: Pinch Me, I Must Be Dreaming [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Knows Adrien Agreste Is Chat Noir, at first, partial reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violett92/pseuds/Violett92
Summary: After learning Chat Noir’s identity, Ladybug finally gives her kitty what he’s been dreaming of.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Pinch Me, I Must Be Dreaming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730629
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	You’re Not Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but then my head decided to split it into a short multi-chapter fic. 
> 
> Make sure to read the end notes for some more info regarding this little universe.

Ladybug watched with bated breath as her parter walked along the edge of the roof, arms spread out beside him to keep his balance, but that wasn’t what made her anxious on their patrol. No, what made her anxious was the question she planned to ask him. If only she could talk herself into it. 

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she blurted, “Go on a date with me.”

Chat Noir nearly fell off the roof.

“Chat!” she cried, throwing her yo-yo to steady him before he lost his balance. The moment his feet touched flat, he spun on her with wide eyes. 

“What?”

“I mean—“ she started, then winced. She forced herself to remember Tikki’s encouraging words this evening.  _ You can do it, Marinette. Remember, he’s only your partner_. Easy for her to say when her partner turned out to also be the number one person she couldn’t string more than three words together without mixing up a letter or two. “I—I meant it. Go on a date with me. Or, well, only if you want—“ 

“I want!” he cried, rushing forward to clasp her hands in his, green eyes wide and pleading. Pleading fo have heard her correctly. Pleading for this to be real. “I definitely want to do on a date with you, but I have to ask: what changed your mind?”

_ Seeing you transform in the classroom when you thought everyone had left. Realizing you’re the love of my life. Realizing I never really knew Adrien or Chat, and combining the two together made me fall head over heels all over again_. “A lot,” she said instead. Better to keep it simple. 

Except, Chat was nothing if not curious. “A lot? I’m sorry, M’lady, but I’d like a little more than ‘a lot’.” He released one of her hands to rub the back of his neck, eyes shifting to his tail swishing anxiously around his legs. “I don’t mean to be pushy, but I’ve waited for this moment for years, and ‘a lot’ is leaving me with a lot of doubt that I’ll look away and you’ll change your mind.”

“Oh, Kitty, no.” She cupped his cheeks with gloves hands, wishing desperately she could feel his skin on hers. “I mean it, but if you must know, I-I found out something about you, and it made me see some things I missed before.” She rested her forehead against his and suppressed a giggle when he sucked in a sharp breath. “Things that I love about you.”

She could hear him straining to keep his voice at a normal octave when he asked, “Any chance you’ll tell me what you found out?” 

Ladybug’s smile stretched across her face as she leapt away from him, leaving a playful tap on the top of his nose. “Nope! You’ll have to figure it out on your own.”

She didn’t have to look back to know Chat was following her as she darted across the rooftops. He let out an indignant whine. “ _Why not?_ ”

She tossed a wink over her shoulder. “Where’s the fun in that?”

When she finally slowed to a stop, it was outside a nice but reasonably affordable _bistro_ close to her parents bakery. It only took a few seconds for her feline-themed partner to drop beside her, his eyes filled with wonder and disbelief as he stared at her. 

“I can’t believe this is really happening,”he breathed, then held out a loose hand in her direction. “Pinch me?”

She giggled and took a page from Chat’s handbook, placing her palm beneath his fingertips to raise his knuckles to her lips. She peaked at him through her lashes, pleased to see the rosy blush spreading quickly across his cheeks. “You’re not dreaming.”

He swallowed. Hard. 

Leaning back and finally deciding to give him a chance to recover, she suddenly felt a lot less like Ladybug with Chat Noir, and a lot more like Marinette with Adrien. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and made a shy gesture to the bistro. “It, ah, it’s the only place I can afford right now. I hope this is okay?”

Chat’s flustered surprise melted away into a reassuring smile. Stepping up beside her—always beside her, her equal in every way—he slid his hand into hers. “This is  _ purrfect_, M’lady.” 

Ladybug let out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, squeezed his hand, and stepped through the glass double-doors.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably extend to three or four chapters—nothing crazy—but this may not be the end of this universe. 
> 
> I’m thinking of continuing this in a a set of one-shots and mini-fics in a series, more than likely post-reveal. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments of you’d like to see more of this ‘verse!


End file.
